


Prompts

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Twincest, what am I even doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laughter - Bill's laughter was contagious; Tom dared people to watch him, all bright smiles and shaking shoulders, and not reciprocate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 to 20

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I've written anything outside of the TMI fandom so I hope that this is alright. I figured I'd try out prompts first before plunging headfirst into an attempt at a full blown story with these two and get a hopefully not-horrible feel for their characters. Did I succeed or should I just leave them alone? ;_;

 

 **01\. Happy**  
Bill's smile was always radiant, nearly blinding, whenever Tom knocked on his door after a night out with the G's free of the stench of any woman's perfume and looking the same as when he'd left, if not lightly buzzed.  
  
 **02\. Tears**  
When he'd been ushered off the stage and told to hurry to their tent he'd known something was wrong. Hell, he'd known something was wrong when his brother had begun to sing only to emit crackling parts of their opening song, his voice hoarse and barely managing every other word. However, nothing hit him harder than seeing Bill, who had a thousand-watt smile and energy to match, who he hadn't seen cry since their school days, sobbing and clutching at his throat as he mouthed words uselessly, face contorted in pain.  
  
 **03\. Smiles**  
Their smiles were always brighter somehow when joined, that glance they always flicked to the other making them that much wider.  
  
 **04\. Laughter**  
Bill's laughter was contagious; Tom dared people to watch him, all bright smiles and shaking shoulders, and not reciprocate.  
  
 **05\. Life**  
Bill wasn't lying when he said that they couldn't live without each other. They'd gotten a brief taste of how it would be when they'd been separated in school because Tom was slower than his brother and couldn't keep up no matter how hard he tried and it had been devastating enough. The real thing would break them.  
  
 **06\. Eyeliner**  
Tom never really understood Bill's fixation with make-up but he had always tried not to judge him for it. Their mother had always told them to make sure that they were heard, and had always encouraged them to make sure they stood out so that their opinions were heard. So yes, he teased the younger male every now and then and dropped a comment or two to an interviewer sometimes, but that never stopped him from bristling when others criticized Bill for the same reason.  
  
 **07\. Food**  
Bill was always outraged when articles about his weight and speculations about anorexia surfaced, glaring at whatever device gave him the headlines and munching away at whatever sugar-filled unhealthy food they had lying around.

 **08\. Market**  
It was never a good idea to let Bill do the shopping since he almost always blowed all of their budget on sweets, but somehow Tom always found himself caving to his brother's demands and let him go with a wave. It probably helped that on those days Bill made sure to ask while Tom was still half asleep.  
  
 **09\. Rain**  
They were the same in the fact that they didn't really like the rain, if only for hair purposes. If it weren't for Bill's carefully styled mane or Tom's dreadlocks they could probably stand outside all day, just letting the water run over their bodies  
  
 **10\. Outside**  
They didn't get to see the cities they went to with their busy schedules and couldn't go anywhere without security making sure they weren't attacked by fans or trapped by paparazzi, so really they were rather trapped, like birds in a cage unable to fly.  
  
 **11\. Smells**  
Bill was particular about scents, especially those on Tom. If he'd been with a girl his twin could tell, the wrinkle of his nose and the hardening of his normally warm brown eyes making it clear that he wasn't pleased.  
  
 **12\. Exciting**  
They were always nervous before a show, a room full of a whirlwind of emotion that was just waiting to explode onto the stage. And yet, somehow, Bill always managed to look more excited than nervous, only exclaiming that he hoped he didn't fall as he bounced around, waiting for their cue and managing to calm the rest of the band if only slightly.  
  
 **13\. Adventure**  
They didn't get to have a lot of adventures, all of their excursions had to be planned out by security after all, but Bill always managed to come up with something to do in their hotel rooms, making sure that things were never boring.  
  
 **14\. Flowers**  
"I'm not a girl!" Bill growled, glaring at his brother as he shoved a bouquet into his chest. "I don't need your flowers."  
  
 **15\. Cold**  
"Tomi, I'm cold." He breathed, curling into his older brother's side with a small shiver.  
Tom grunted in answer, winding an arm around Bill and dragging the blankets up over his shoulders, body pressing against his twin's in an effort to warm him.  
  
 **16\. Feet**  
Tom never understood how Bill could stand wearing heels for hours on end, or why he even bothered with them when he was already six feet tall for that matter.  
  
 **17\. Annoyance**  
Bill always had a hard time being around Tom's groupies, his patience thin and ending with him more often than not snapping something harsh and stalking out of the room, leaving whatever girl hanging off of his brother reeling with shock and Tom smirking in amusement at Bill's jealousy.  
  
 **18\. Camera**  
They were constantly alluding the flash of the camera, struggling to keep their secret out of the light of paparazzi and forcing themselves to stay distant in public.  
  
 **19\. School**  
When they got the letters saying that Bill's teachers refused to teach him when he was wearing make-up because it was 'disrespectful' his brother was crushed. It was bad enough that they had separated the twins, trying to take away Bill's freedom was nearly crushing.  
  
 **20\. Shopping**  
Tom stared at the mountain of shopping bags on his bed before flicking his eyes to his grinning twin in shock. "Bill, what..."  
"I went shopping." Bill exclaimed cheerfully, twisting this way and that as he examined himself in the mirror.  
"Yes but why are the bags on _my_ bed?"  
"Because I need your opinion of course," he dismissed, turning away from his reflection to grab something tight and leathery from one of the numerous bags.  
Tom could already feel his erection growing.


	2. 21 to 40

**21\. Headaches**

"Is it better now, Tomi?" Bill questioned worriedly, massaging gently at the base of his brother's braids.

Tom grunted, leaning into the touch with a small sigh. "...A little."

**22\. Candy**

"Oh god," Tom groaned, yanking his blankets up over his head as he struggled to ignore the bouncing ball of energy sitting at the foot of his bed. "Whoever came up with the idea of giving someone with enough energy for three people candy of all things is an idiot."

**23\. Pain**

"Tomi, it hurts," Bill whimpered, clutching at his stomach as he shivered, hair plastered to his forehead with sweat.

"Shh," Tom murmured worriedly, brushing some of the hair off of his brother's face as he placed a wet washcloth on his forehead. “It’ll be over soon.”

**24\. Anger**

It wasn't often that Tom got angry with Bill. Irritated? Yes. Annoyed? Yes. But angry? No. Tom was always patient, always understanding and kind and it took a lot for him to snap.

**25\. Happy**

He'd always been able to make his little brother happy. No matter what mood Bill was in, no matter how down he was, Tom had always managed to get that little flicker of a smile, that softening of his eyes and that warm laugh.

**26\. Hurt**

"What do you want, Tom?" Bill asked quietly, his voice tired and empty, the defeated look in his eyes making Tom regret his actions like never before. "Are you here to rub it in my face some more? It makes you feel good doesn't it?" His mouth spat bitterness and his eyes filled with hurt. "Mocking your brother with what he can't have and making him feel utterly pathetic and beneath you? Well congratulations, Tomi, you succeeded. I feel lower than scum and I'm sure that slut enjoyed whatever you gave her. I hope you're happy."

**27\. Snow**

"Bill, you're going to catch a cold," Tom warned, watching his brother prance around the snow-filled yard in amusement.

Bill scoffed, moving to tug on the other male's hand. "Come on, Tomi, you worry too much. Let's play."

**28\. Storms**

He'd lost Bill once during a storm, the large crowds of the city separating the two as rain began pelting down onto the concrete, the distant sound of thunder sounding in the distance. He'd been panicked, scanning the crowds for his little brother who hated storms and nearly crushing him into a hug in relief once he was found. To be fair, Bill didn't seem to mind all that much.

**29\. Music**

Music was always something that brought them closer, always something that they could count on to fix things if they were on the verge of breaking.

**30\. Dance**

The fans always went crazy when Bill danced, and so, ironically, did Tom's cock.

**31\. Self-destructive**

Perhaps it was a way to hurt himself, perhaps he did it to tease himself with what he couldn't have, to see how much he could take before he could break. It was a challenge, in a way, loving his brother, and Bill had always loved challenges.

**32\. Voices**

He'd wondered if the band would hate him if his voice had been screwed up for good. He'd wondered if they'd find another lead singer and leave him behind once he was no longer useful. He'd wondered if he'd have to accept the fact that Tom would be off, playing for someone else as they pranced around him, taking advantage of his gifts.

He was glad when his worrying had been for nothing.

**33\. Dreams**

The days they slept together were always the hardest, because it made waking from his dreams that much harder knowing that his brother could never give him what haunted his sleep.

**34\. Sleep**

“Tomi?” Bill whispered, creeping towards his brother’s bed. “Are you awake?”

He grunted, cracking an eye open to squint up at the singer in the darkness. “I am now.” Tom watched him for a moment before with a soft sigh he lifted the blankets in a silent gesture. Bill smiled gratefully, climbing into bed and snuggling into the older male’s body.

“Thank you.”

“Always,” Tom said simply.

**35\. Trips**

“This is the third time, Bill!” Tom groaned. “I don’t care what you’ve forgotten, if it’s so important you can go get it yourself.”

**36\. Whole**

“It was like a piece of me was missing,” Tom murmured, resting his forehead against Bill’s. “It didn’t take me long to realize that that piece was you.”

**37\. Pieces**

Bill stared at the picture, the scene almost in slow motion as it was flung out of outstretched fingers, hitting the floor with a sharp shatter and scattering pieces of glass. He bent down, tugging the familiar photo out of the now broken frame silently, eyes moving from the scratched picture to stare at the person who’d sought to destroy it. “If you hated me that much you could have just told me.” He murmured, voice surprisingly even as what was left of his heart crumpled.

**38\. Scream**

“Tomi,” Bill breathed, face flushed as he peered up at his brother from behind dark bangs. “you can’t- they’ll hear us if you-”

“Then I guess you’d better be quiet, hmm?” Tom smirked, tonguing his lip ring.

**39\. Hatred**

He’d never really faced that much hatred. Had he been made fun of because of his wardrobe choices? Yes. Had people mocked him because of his make-up? Yes. Had he been constantly battling with the fact that most seemed to think he was akin to a girl? Yes. But had he ever faced such acts of hatred; had he ever been hit and spit on and throw to the ground and insulted? No. At least, not when Tom was around.

**40\. Different**

“It’s not a bad thing to be different, you know.” Bill answered, shrugging slightly as he brushed a dark shade of gray over his eyelids. “Sometimes it’s even better.” **  
**


	3. 41 to 60

**41\. Tired**

"Bill, you need to sleep," Tom said gently, brows furrowing as he ran a hand through soft black hair.

"I can’t," He whispered, voice hoarse as he clutched at his throat. "I’m so thirsty, Tomi-"

"Shh," Tom sighed, tugging his brother’s hand away, fingers curling around the other male’s. "We’ll go hunting tomorrow, alright? You won’t be thirsty for long."

**42\. Back Alley**

He was scruffy, large clothes hanging off of his frame and smeared with dirt and who-knows-what-else. There was a scar on his cheek and it looked like someone had taken a chunk out his left ear, the dark brown fur matted from lack of proper grooming. A ragged tail swung behind him lazily, marked with scars and pink patches where fur had refused to grow. Everything about him said that Bill should turn around and never look back, but then again Bill had never ever really played by what was safe.

**43\. Cheat**

“Tomi!” Bill squealed, writhing under his hands as laughter spilled from his lips, hands releasing his brother’s hat from his grip. “That’s- that’s cheating!"  ****

**44\. Run**

“Oh Tomi,” Bill sighed, dragging the whip down over his brother’s raised ass. “You should know by now that running will get you nowhere.”

**45\. Floor**

“Is there a reason you’re laying on the floor for everyone to step on?”　

**46\. Alike**

“We’re not the same.” Bill denied, shaking his head as he backed away from the other male. “We’re not!”

**47\. Touch**

He liked being able to touch, to map out every contour and dip of his brother’s body, liked to know every mark that littered Bill’s soft skin, liked being able to say (internally) that though others could look all they wanted, he would always be the one to know the singer best.

**48\. Who?**

“Who are you?” Tom questioned with a frown, large deer-like ears flicking from their place on his head.

Bill bit his lip, small round tail twitching nervously. “A… friend. That is, I want to be.”

**49\. Bad**

“Just keep walking, sweetheart,” He drawled, a smirk toying along his lips as he took a drag from his cigarette. “This isn’t the place for an innocent kitten like you.”

**50\. Bang**

“I’ll bet you fifty bucks that you can’t tap that,” Georg nudged him, nodding towards a rather tall and leggy male that screamed sex appeal. And off limits but Tom tended to ignore that.

He smirked. “Deal.”

**51\. Pain**

“Shh,” Bill soothed, lapping at the pulse under his mouth, scraping his fangs gently over sensitive flesh. “I won’t harm you.”

**52\. Dead**

“I’m already dead,” Tom deadpanned, raising an eyebrow. “It can’t get much worse than that.”

**53\. Tight**

No matter what Bill offered Tom would never wear the tight clothes so many adored. He _refused_.

**54\. Worry**

They didn’t have a lot of accidents on stage (thankfully) but somehow every time Bill’s clumsiness got the best of him Tom found his heart stopping with worry.

**56\. Away**

“Take me away,” he whispered, closing his eyes as he curled up in the soft seat, shaking slightly with the cold. “Just… get me away from here, Tom.”

**57\. Soulmate**

If such a thing existed, Tom was his.

**58\. Forget**

“Who are you?” He questioned softly, brown eyes swimming with confusion.

He had no idea of the utter destruction he had just caused.

**59\. Stay**

“Don’t let them take you away, Tomi.” Bill whispered, tears streaking down his cheeks as he clutched at the other male. “Don’t- don’t leave. You promised, right?”

**60\. T-shirt**

“Is that my t-shirt?” Tom questioned, blinking at his little brother.  
Bill gazed up at him innocently, tugging at the bottom of the rather baggy shirt. “Maybe~?”


End file.
